


THE RYDEN STORY

by larksinly



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, This is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/pseuds/larksinly
Summary: This fic is part of a contest between myself and toadlet. Whoever has the most kudos by the next morning will win.





	THE RYDEN STORY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_toadlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/gifts).



> VOTE FOR ME
> 
> BUT GO CHECK OUT TOAD'S

BRENDON WAS WALKING DOWN THE STREET WHEN BOOM HE HEARD A NOISE AND IT WAS GEORGE RYAN ROSS III WHO TACKLED HIM AND PINNED HIM TO THE GROUND AND BRENDON SAID "GEORGE RYAN ROSS III MY LOVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING" AND RYAN SAID "FUCK ME BRENDON" AND BRENDON WAS ALL WHITE GIRLY AND SHIT AND WAS LIKE "OKAY RYAN BUT FIRST WILL YOU MARRY ME" AND RYAN SAID "NO BRENDON NOT UNTIL YOU FUCK ME" AND THEY GOT IN A FIGHT BUT BRENDON FUCKED HIM ANYWAYS AND RYAN MARRIED HIM ANYWAYS BUT THEY GOT PREGS AND THEN DIVORCED AND RYAN GOT CUSTODY IF THE CHILDRENS AND BRENDON MOVED ON AND MARRIED HIS RECORDING STUDIO AND RYAN MARRIED HIS DOG THE END.

GUYS PLEASE GIVE ME KUDOS SO I CAN WIN THANK YOUUUU


End file.
